when_calls_the_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets and Lies
"Secrets and Lies" is the fourth episode of the first season of When Calls the Heart. Summary After finding the cans of whale oil, Jack investigates Cat Montgomery for her possible involvement in the church arson case. When the evidence points to Cat, Gabe becomes infuriated by the idea of his mother being imprisoned for something she didn't do. Plot As the investigation into the mysterious church fire continues, Jack is forced to question Cat about the burnt whale oil can he found in her shed. Cat explains that she uses the oil for her candle business and assures Jack had nothing to do with the church fire. While Jack believes her, all the evidence points to her, including the fact that Cat was one of the only townspeople not at the vigil for the fallen miners on the night of the fire. In an effort to clear Cat's name, Jack decides to interview Cat's children. Cat's son Gabe says he doesn't know where his mother was the night of the fire and that she didn't come home until very late that evening. Next, Jack interviews Cat's daughter Emily who says her mother actually got home the following morning. With an obvious inconsistency in their stories, Jack interviews Cat again but she refuses to explain herself leaving Jack no choice but to arrest her. Meanwhile, at school, Elizabeth is given a very expensive necklace by one of her students. Nicknamed "Pockets," Albert is a shy boy who has a peculiar habit of collecting odd items and storing them in his trouser pockets. Albert explains that he found the necklace in a nearby creek and that it actually belongs to James Spurlock. Elizabeth is very grateful for the gift, but explains to Albert that she can't accept it. She goes on to say that women appreciate gifts from the heart over gifts that are solely based on money. Elizabeth gives Albert a kiss and tells him he'll make a lucky girl very happy one day. Later, while taking care of the Cat's children, the necklace falls out of Elizabeth's pocket and is found by Emily. Emily asks Elizabeth why she has a necklace that belongs to her mother. Confused, Elizabeth goes to the jail to pressure Cat into coming clean about the necklace. In the cell Cat explains that her late husband had run up a large gambling debt with a ruthless card shark. Mr. Spurlock knew of the situation and offered to help if Cat would "be friendly" towards him. Cat sternly rebuked Mr. Spurlock and threw the necklace into the creek. With the puzzle now coming together, Elizabeth rides out to Spurlock's house where she finds a burnt area of whale oil outside his home. Elizabeth now knows that Spurlock framed Cat after she rebuffed his advances, but before she can move, Spurlock shows up and threatens her. Before he can pounce, Jack arrives and knocks Spurlock out; saving Elizabeth. With the new evidence in hand Jack releases Cat and reunites her with her children. With the church fire mystery solved, Jack and Elizabeth take some time to share a picnic together. As they eat, a spider crawls into Elizabeth's shoulder, startling her to the point that she jumps into Jacks arms. Elizabeth comments that they shouldn't make a habit out of Jack saving her, to which Jack playfully responds, "Absolutely not". Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes